Shopping Bags
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: The aftermath of a day of pointless shopping. An equally pointless, drabble-ish oneshot. Tyler/Lindsay.


**As I promised, I wrote a fic that does not involve Noah. At all.**

**So here's one about Tyler and Lindsay. Seriously, they are an underrated couple. How many fics about Lindsay do you see in this site? Or Tyler, for that matter?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TDI/A/WT/ROTI.**

* * *

A pile of shopping bags with legs was walking around in the parking lot.

Obviously, that statement did not make sense at all, which was probably why people were giving the shopping bags/person strange looks.

Suddenly, a perky cheerleader-esque blonde popped out of the mall and approached the shopping bags, singing loudly. Her high-pitched voice was _very _off-key, which did not lessen the quizzical looks that they were receiving from the passers-by.

"Hi, Taylor!" she sang.

"Hi, Linds." A muffled voice behind the shopping bags confirmed the presence of Tyler, who charitably offered to carry her shopping spree goods for her, only to regret it when she ransacked half of the department store and brought practically everything in sight. He was like her human grocery cart, minus the groceries. And the cart.

"I bought some new clothes!" Lindsay said, adding two bags on Tyler's pile.

Sweat trickled from the jock's forehead. Sheesh, no matter how strong his fingers were, this was still a total workout. "That's great!" Tyler said with as much false enthusiasm as he could muster. "But, babe, can you help me find the car?"

"It's right there!" Lindsay said proudly, pointing at Tyler's car.

Tyler, who clearly could _not _see because of the shopping bags blocking his vision, asked, "There, where?"

"Right there!" the blonde shrieked, pointing at the car.

"Where?"

"There!"

"What? Lindsay, can't you give me directions?"

"It's just there! Omigod, Darryl, can't you see it?"

"Lindsay," Tyler sighed, "I can't SEE anything! And my name is Tyler!"

"You can't see?" Lindsay gasped in horror. "Oh, no! We have to bring you to the hospital! You're deaf!"

"No, no, babe, I c_an _see! Just...can you grab my arm and lead me to the car?"

"Of course, Tyler," she replied happily, suddenly remembering his name. She grabbed his left arm with such force that all the bags and boxes either toppled or flew from Tyler's arms. One shopping bag bonked the poor jock on his head, causing him to fall over.

"My new boots!" Lindsay gasped. As she lunged forward to get it, she tripped over her boyfriend's leg, which ended in a messy tangle of legs, arms, and shopping bags.

"Ouch!" Tyler cried, rubbing his head. What _was _in that bag, rocks?

"Ouch!" Lindsay whined, rubbing her ankle. "Your leg hurt me, Tyler! Like, that's _so_ mean! Can I yell at it until it apologizes to my uncle?"

"Your uncle is in Bahamas! How would he apologize to your ankle _now_?"

"You say the weirdest things, Taylor! I wasn't even talking about Ankle Burt!"

A crowd was gathering around them, whispering.

The blond girl caught a sight of a shopping bag with a brand new pink scarf. "Ooh, this is soo cute!" she squealed, forgetting about her ankle. She grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "Oh, this scarf is too tight on my neck!" she groaned, unraveling it. "It's, like, staggering me! We should bring it back to the store!"

Tyler was aware of his girlfriend sprawled over him, encouraging him to smile at her cute face and give her a kiss. Lindsay giggled, and soon they began to make out in the middle of the parking lot.

Quite a lot of loud, disgusted groans came from the the people surrounding them. "Get a room!" someone shouted. Everyone was grossed out, with the exception of a few perverted teenage boys, who were cheering and egging them on. All that racket going on in the mall parking lot alerted the attention of a few security guards.

And that was the story of how Lindsay and Tyler were banned from going to the mall for nearly a year.

* * *

**This is...seriously lame and short. Ugh, my brain. It's running out of ideas! Anywho, please REVIEW. And I promise to work on a new chapter soon for my other story, Total Drama Operation: Dating. Catch you later, dudes.**


End file.
